


More Stars Are Born Than Stars Dying

by whiteflags



Category: Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, the raven cycle
Genre: F/M, Night, Romance, Summer, Youth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteflags/pseuds/whiteflags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silences and some words and the magic of Gansey and Blue's relationship as they drive The Pig to their spot under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Stars Are Born Than Stars Dying

This wasn’t how he was supposed to feel and this wasn’t how it was supposed to be.

Gansey shook his head and chuckled silently. How many times must he remind himself, this was never how it was going to be. From wasps and Glendower saving his life to the magical Cabeswater. Nothing was ever how it seemed. Tightening his grip on the steering wheel, Gansey suddenly felt incredibly foolish, he was breathing and alive and comfortable, why did he have any right to question what was right and what wasn’t? He'd decided long ago, he wasn’t in any position to, more, he hadn't any right to.  


‘Gansey?’ The voice in the car was low but soft and careful but familiar, oh so, familiar. Gansey relaxed the tension in his shoulders and steadied his practiced smile before looking over to the girl in the passenger seat. 

“Jane?” He replied, teasing the raven-haired girl. Gansey’s eyes flickered to her lips once before he returned her cautious gaze. They both knew she promised death in her kiss and yet Gansey couldn’t help but wonder what her lips would taste like. He’d died once and he would die again and even though the cause of his death was sat in front of him, he couldn’t make her responsible for what was going to happen to him. Fate was a curious thing, a shadow in the sun of life, Peter Pan had tried to evade it yet Gansey couldn’t shake that darkness even if he tried. 

Gansey smiled at the predictability and turned back to the view in front of him. They sat in silence for a while and watched as the familiarity of trees and hills waved past into what seemed to be oblivion. It was just Blue and Gansey, the setting sun and the road ahead they had travelled many times.  
Gansey rubbed his eyes as he made the last stretch of their journey and parked The Pig on the hill under the stars. He held the door for Blue as she hopped out of the car. There was something whimsical in the way she moved, not so much a lack of grace but a mesmerising air to her movements. “Stop staring at me” She muttered at him, her voice lacking annoyance but rather hinting at a sort of insecurity and consciousness. Gansey said nothing as she sat on the bonnet of The Pig, her legs dangling off the edge, leaning close to him. She smelt like blueberries and paint and camomile tea.

There was nothing to be said when he took her hands in his and laced his fingers in hers. Nothing to be said when he turned to stand in front of her. Nothing to be said when she smiled her brilliant Blue smile, head half-cocked to the side as she scrutinised the boy in front of her. 

“Did you know there are 10 billion galaxies in the Universe? Or at least the Universe we’ve discovered so far?” Gansey’s voice was soft but eager against the calling of the trees and the whispering of the flowers in the summer night. Blue tipped her head back to follow Gansey’s gaze at the sky above her. “That number’s going to increase, more stars are born than stars dying.” Gansey continued when Blue didn’t say anything. Blue might’ve thought she’d heard his voice catch a little when he mentioned death, but she decided she was paranoid about the issue itself. “But so many of the stars we see now are dead anyway.” Gansey finished, a smile on his face as he looked back down at Blue’s watchful gaze. 

“We’re standing in dead starlight.” Blue mused after a moment of silence, her fingers sliding out of his carefully.

“We’re standing in dead starlight.” Gansey repeated.


End file.
